Captain Ginyu
| MangaName=Captain Ginyu| AltName=Ginyu, Captain Ginyu| RomName=Ginyū Taichō| AniName=Captain Ginyu| CanonTo=Manga| FirstApp=Chapter 272/Episode 62| Race=Mutant| FamConnect= Jeice (Team-mate) Burter (Team-mate) Recoome (Team-mate) Guldo (Team-mate) }} is a character in the manga Dragon Ball and the anime Dragon Ball Z. Although he is not directly a part of Frieza's army, Captain Ginyu was the leader of the elite mercenary unit called the Ginyu Force and the most powerful warrior employed by Frieza with a power level of 120,000. Captain Ginyu's name is a derivative of the word "gyunyu" which means "milk" in Japanese. He is the only member of the Ginyu Force not to be killed by Vegeta. After Ginyu's being transferred into the body of a Namekian frog, Vegeta chose not to kill him so as not to get "toad guts" all over his "nice clean boots". Biography Namek Saga After learning that Vegeta is on the Planet Namek, also trying to gather the Dragon Balls, and that his strength is growing rapidly, Frieza has a bad premonition about the Saiyans and decides to send for the Ginyu Force so as to not take any unneeded chances. The force arrives five days later and are sent off by Frieza to capture Vegeta, kill his two companions (Krillin and Gohan), and recover the Dragon Balls that Vegeta stole. Captain Ginyu and his men quickly track them down and find all seven Dragon Balls with them. At first, Captain Ginyu plans to defeat Vegeta himself but the remainder of the Ginyu Force complains that they'd like the opportunity to fight and Captain Ginyu concedes, allowing them to deal with Vegeta and the others while he brings the Dragon Balls back to Frieza. Once Captain Ginyu transfers the Dragon Balls to Frieza, they find that they can't use them. Remembering that one of the Namekians had earlier told him that he wouldn't get his wish, even if he got all the balls, Frieza deduces that there must be some secret to using them. He checks his scanner for any living Namekians and finds a few in an area that his forces didn't attack. Captain Ginyu volunteers to force the secret out of them, but Frieza decides to go himself and assigns Captain Ginyu to guard the Dragon Balls in the meantime. Captain Ginyu Saga He isn't there for long before Jeice, one of the members of the Ginyu Force, comes to retrieve him, stating that an incredibly powerful warrior (Goku) had arrived and now Recoome, Burter and Guldo were dead. While Jeice wants to warn Frieza, Captain Ginyu does not want to risk his reputation and decides to go himself to deal with the problem after having Jeice hide the Dragon Balls (in the anime, it is some of Frieza's minor soldiers who bury the balls). When he and Jeice arrive, Captain Ginyu determines that the fighter who defeated his men can hide his power level and pegs Goku to be around 60,000 instead of the 5,000 that his scouter shows. He quickly dashes in to start the battle when Goku is distracted momentarily by Vegeta's leaving, landing an elbow to Goku's face. They continue to fight and Captain Ginyu is surprised when he realizes that Goku is faster than him. He manages to capture Goku in a full nelson, but releases him when he realizes that he only caught Goku because Jeice interfered, blocking Goku's path with a ki attack; he admonishes Jeice for this, threatening to kill him if he does it again. He uses his ability to switch bodies on Goku, but is unable to use his strength to the fullest, leveling out at 23,000. After being battered by Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta, he tries to switch with Vegeta twice. The first time Goku in Captain Ginyu's body jumps in the way, and the second time the injured Goku throws a Namekian frog in his way. He accidentally and forever changes bodies with a frog. Unable to speak, he can not transfer into a new body. Frieza Saga In the anime only, while in the frog's body on Namek, Captain Ginyu comes across and befriends Bulma, who uses a device to translate his croaking into speech, although he betrays Bulma and uses the opportunity to switch bodies with her. In his new body, he travels on Bulma's bike to the area where Goku and Frieza are fighting, watched by Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan, unaware that Bulma, in the frog's body, is following him. He tries to attack the trio, but then decides to switch bodies with Piccolo, although Gohan throws the frog in the way of the beam at the last minute and reverts Captain Ginyu back to frog form and Bulma to her own body. A later blast from Frieza sends Captain Ginyu and Bulma away from the battlefield. He was later transported to Earth along with everyone else when Dende asked Porunga to transport everyone but Goku and Frieza there. Afterwards, he is supposed to live with normal earth-frogs in the frog pond at the Capsule Corp. Though, it was never revealed what became of the frog in Captain Ginyu's body (the last thing we saw of Ginyu's original body was when he was hopping around a forest, ribbiting after Porunga granted the wish to evacuate everyone on Namek save Goku and Frieza). Perfect Cell Saga Captain Ginyu makes a very small appearance in the Perfect Cell Saga during Gohan's 10th birthday party. Before Gohan blows the candles, it suddenly shows a small green frog on the edge of Goku's house, presumably Captain Ginyu. Great Saiyaman Saga He also makes a cameo appearance in the final episode of the Great Saiyaman Saga, being picked up by Gohan after Sharpner tries to unmask him as the Great Saiyaman. Kid Buu Saga Captain Ginyu makes his final appearance in Dragon Ball Z in Hell, with his body intact (as Kid Buu had blown up the earth, killing Captain Ginyu as well). He is seen with the other Z villains watching Goku in the final battle with Kid Buu. It is also presumed that the frog in Captain Ginyu's body is back in his own body and was wished back to Earth in his original body. Captain Ginyu makes cameo appearances later in Dragon Ball GT in front of King Yemma's desk in Hell after being defeated once more by Tien along with Cui and Burter and as a frog again in Fusion Reborn. Voice Actors * Japanese Dub: Hideyuki Hori * Ocean Dub: Richard Newman * FUNimation Dub: Dale Kelly (Originally) and Brice Armstrong (Onwards) * Latin American Dub: César Soto Abilities * Milky Cannon * Galaxy Dynamite * Body Change Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Freeza henchmen Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Villains